milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Way Out
Snow Way Out is the second episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Synopsis Milo and Zack get into a lot of dangerous, snow related obstacles.https://twitter.com/Leibi97/status/1024911587314937857 Plot The segment starts with a woodpecker pecking the tree while a pine fell into the snow and rolled into a giant snowball. The scene cuts to Milo walking to the bus stop in a snowy day. Milo tells Zack that he likes his snow suit. Then Doofenshmirtz runs as quick as possible to the bus stop to give Milo his sack lunch. When Milo looks at the bag, he tells it was Sara's. Zack asked Milo if Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still staying with him. Zack told him that he will try hard to be confident, not scared of anything. Just then, the giant snowball from earlier crashes into Milo and Zack. Melissa watches this and says that she will take a snowball to school next time. The two run so slow that the got crushed by the snowball. Diogee follows them and Milo tells him to go home. Bradley bet that the two will miss first period for sure but Melissa doesn't think so. Then he says to Melissa that loser shovel the winner's driveway and she makes the deal. The scene cuts to Cavendish and Dakota. Cavendish is annoyed when Dakota is slurping soup. They are talking about that Mr. Block doesn't believe that they save the world or anything other that the two disobeying orders and fail to save pistachios. When the screen rang, Cavendish tells Dakota not to answer it until he takes a deep breath. When Dakota pushes the button, Cavendish throws a chair at the screen. Then there is a mysterious portal by the ceiling takes them to Mr. Block who tells them that they are going to be in big trouble, that the two have to go to the supreme trial. Cavendish tells himself not to panic but Dakota days he is panicking a little. Milo and Zack are still rolled by the snowball. Finally the two escape the snowball but the snowball is covered with weapons. The snowball started to throw weapons at them. The snowball trips over a rock and crashes into the iceberg that takes Milo and Zack across the river. Cuts to the scene that Cavendish and Dakota on a trial. There are three judges above, including Mr. Block. Cavendish claims that both of them have disobeyed orders but he shows the judges proofs of what they did. The clips there are the ones Dakota chose. The children inside the bus sees Milo and Zack on an iceberg. Melissa tells Bradley that her shovel has his name on it and she gets annoyed when Chad overshares her the snowboard in his backyard has his name on it. Milo and Zack sees Diogee on a barge then Zack throws a grappling hook from Milo's backpack to it. While the two are climbing, a whale pops up and swallows them, including Diogee. When the bus arrives to school, Bradley smiles that Milo is not there but Melissa says that he will, she hopes. While in the trial, Dakota tells them that what they really have done, including him saving Cavendish hundreds of times. Cavendish is shocked to hear what he says and hearing this, Mr. Block banishes them from time travel for life. The scene cuts to inside the whale's mouth, Zack tries to do positive thinking but he gets scared when he is inside the mouth of a whale, Milo encourages him. While in the classroom, Melissa is still waiting for them but it is too late. Bradley gives the shovel to her. Milo, Zack and Diogee make their way out of the whale. They pass through Cavendish and Dakota sitting. Dakota tells them they have been banned from time travel until he realizes that Milo and Zack haven't. The scene cuts back to Melissa holding the shovel until the time reverses five minutes earlier and Milo and Zack asks why Bradley is counting. Bradley gets shocked that they make it to school. Melissa then gives Bradley the shovel. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Songs * No Day Like a Snow Day Gallery Videos Trivia * The episode title is a pun on the phrase "no way out". * The beginning is similar to the show's premiere: Going the Extra Milo. * Cavendish and Dakota are no longer members of the Time Travel Bureau. * Bradley is still part plant. Allusions * The Loud House - The title of the episode shares the same name as an episode of the Nickelodeon cartoon where one of the characters, Lana Loud, tries to convince her siblings to meet her favorite racecar driver. * Pokémon: Indigo League - The dub of the Pokémon anime series also had an episode of the same name. The episode features Ash and his Pokémon being trapped in a cave in the midst of a blizzard. * Jonah - Zack, Milo, and Diogee getting swallowed by a whale alludes to the biblical story. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota and Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Mark Hamill as Mr. Block *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff * Sara Murphy (mentioned) International Airings * Germany / Spain: September 11, 2018 * UK: September 12 , 2018 * India: November 5, 2018 * Japan: December 16, 2018 References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:S Category:Article stubs Category:Spoilers